One Little Spark
by Tundra Warrior
Summary: An outbreak of the T-virus comes to FBI in the form of a series of cannibalistic murders. Chanta and Jon Hale must find a way to survive the outbreak intact.


A/N: I decided to do a one chapter crossover. If you guys like it, I'll add onto it and _Creepypasta._ So, I'll give this a chapter title, just in case. I don't own the ideas I borrowed from _Criminal Minds_ or any borrowed from _Resident Evil_. So, chapter one. And don't get the main character mistaken for me. I couldn't think of a name. Well, and that the job that she has is my dream job.  
~Slender's Oldest

[Prologue: Outbreak]

I was a psychological profiler with the FBI for ten years before the outbreak occurred.

That day started like any other. I woke up around five that morning, got up, got dressed, and started downstairs.

"Hey, hon." I was greeted with a small kiss by my husband, Jonathan. He was a police officer in the small town we lived in. He was taller than me and the muscular kind of heavyset. He had curly black hair, tan skin, and deep rich mocha brown eyes.

"Hey, babe." I myself was small for a thirty year old woman. My hair was a brunette color, my skin pale, and my eyes a blue tinged grey. Jon presented me with my gun holster and a coffee. "Thanks, Jon." I gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You stay safe, okay, Chanta?"

"Okay. I will as long as you stay safe, Jon babe." We locked gazes before I started out toward my Dodge Charger.

"Hon?" I turned. He waved my car keys before me. My eyes closed and I frowned at my own stupidity.

"What would I do without you?" I took them into my hand and gave him a kiss.

"I dunno."

* * *

I came into the FBI building, smiling. I had my hair clipped back and here I was confident. Here was my territory. Here I could do what I did best. I could help people by stopping criminals

"Good morning, sunshine." Past me walked my director. "How's Jon?" I turned to see the director. He kinda reminded me of Nick Fury, except he had both of his eyes. They were the palest blue possible in a human being. Because of this, the team and me dubbed him 'Fury'. His skin was a chocolate color and he had no hair.

"Good morning, Fury." I gave him my award winning smile. "Jon is Jon. He's on call right now." We started walking toward the conference room.

"You hear about the recent string of cannibalistic murders, Hale?" Fury was always right to the point.

"Yeah. I did." I had... and this case, number #062113, had me stunned.

"Any ideas of a UNSUB?" I shook my head. There was only two things in common between the murders. A) They were all done in a similar MO, but it was clearly done by different people. The teeth mark were different. The placement of the killing wounds were different. Also,- "Chanta?" I looked up to see-

The conference room was a mess. Body remains were scattered around the room.I was shaking from head to toe. The whole team... My friends... The people who had become like family to me. I felt liquid fire run down my cheeks.

"Come on." Fury grabbed my arm. "We need to get out of here." He started to pull me backward. We turned. Low groans reached us. I drew my Glock 17. The magazine of seventeen bullets should have been fully load. I pulled the body of the Glock back and then forward. A zombie appeared and started to come toward Fury. He drew a Colt .45 Magnum. Then fired several rounds into it until... it went down.

"What's going on?" I whimpered.

"I don't know... But you should call Jon."

"O-okay." I pulled out my iPhone 5. Then dialed his cell phone. "Hey?"

"Are you okay, babe?"

"I don't- I'm not sure... My whole team..."

"What happened?" I could hear him clip the phone near his radio.

"They're gone... Murdered and everyone-"

"Has been turned into zombies."

"Yeah... Except Fury and me."

"You hear that?" Jon said into his radio. Another voice, possibly Charles, replied.

"Loud and clear. The disease is spreading faster than we thought."

"Disease? You mean-"

"The murders are not a bunch of isolated incidents." Jon said. "They were caused by a disease."

"A disease? Who started the outbreak?"

"That's your job to find out, babe." I began to answer, but a few zombies interrupted my train of thought.  
"Holy fuck!" I shouted into my bluetooth headset.

"Chanta?! What's going on?!" Jon's voice was panicking. I fired several rounds into the zombie. "Chanta?!" The things head split opened and my eyes widened in fear.

"Jon I'm alive, but-" A large appendage was swinging around in the air. "Holy...Oh, my God." Fury got knocked backwards. I barely managed to dodge the appendage as I shot at it. Finally, the zombie went down to the ground.

"Chanta?" His voice was still panicked.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Fury pulled on my arm. I followed his lead. My mind was racing at a mile a minute. Who would cause something like-

A loud cry came from the Director. He was ripped away from me, tearing to sleeve of my blue shirt. My head turned his way.

"Run, Chanta." He ordered in a harsh whisper and my body did as ordered. Some feet away, I looked back. To this very day...I wish I hadn't. The last person I worked with, the very last of my team, was being ripped to pieces. Tears running down my cheeks, I kept running, faster and faster. There was my Dodge Charger. Zombies lumbered around nearby. I reloaded my Glock. Seventeen more bullets. _Go for a headshot._ I thought softly. _It's the only mercy you can give them._ I shot them as I ran. All of the shots were the nearly immpossible to survive headshot.

"Jon, are you still there?"

"I never left, baby girl." I heard him getting into his cruiser. "What happened?" I reached my car.

"They're all gone...I'm the only one left."

"Same for me and Charles."

"Hey, babe. Meet me at the old middle school."

"We gonna try to find somewhere safe?" I paused as I started the car up. _Where would safe?_Charles and Jon had said that this wasn't an isolated event.

"Yeah. We are."

"See you in a few." The call was dropped. I drove of.

* * *

The silence was killing me the whole drive. The radio wasn't working. All I got was static interference. No music, no sound. I hated it, but I didn't have to suffer for long. There was the old school and there was the police cruiser. I parked the car and ran to him. There were almost no zombies in that area. Jon got out of his car.

"Jon!" I lept into his embrace, crying. Who knew an FBI agent could break down and cry? Jon held me close.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay..." He soothed me. Then turning, he carried me to his car. Setting me in the passenger seat, he got into the driver's seat and drove away.


End file.
